


Happily

by Jeane



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9533885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeane/pseuds/Jeane
Summary: Just a little fanfic about one of my favorite shipps. <3





	

It was a cold Saturday morning. The rain was beating on the window and Harry felt a breeze on his face, contrasting the warm breathing on his neck.  
"We forgot to close the window..." Louis whispered, semi-awake, and placed a kiss on his collar bones. Harry smiled, sweet memories from last night passing through his mind.  
"Hey!" he complained as Harry pushed the blanket and wrapped around his body. He sat on the bed and hugged a pillow, watching as Harry walked to the window.  
The sky was gray, but bright. Leaves were dancing, guided by the wind. He closed the window and grinned, feeling arms sliding around his waist. Yesterday was their anniversary. One year since that beautiful day. He turned to kiss his husband, unable to hold his smile with the thought. My husband...  
It was a sunny day; people always comment on how the flowers were beautiful and they choose just the right place, but all Harry remembered was how those pretty blue eyes were shining, his voice a bit shaken by emotion, soft hands enveloping his own as Larry placed the ring.  
“I’ll make us some coffee,” he said while getting dressed. Harry nodded and kept looking out the window. The rain was now just a drizzle. He remembered the storm, so many years ago. The first time they shared a bed. Still making excuses, still pretending they were just friends. He had to convince himself he was scared about the lightning. What else could explain the way his heart was racing? But it almost stopped when Louis hugged him, shivering, when a very loud thunderclap broke their comfortable silence. “It’s okay...” he’d said. “I’m here...”  
He left the window and got dressed, going downstairs to meet Louis.   
“Good morning,” Louis greeted him with a kiss.  
“Good morning, my handsome husband.” He grinned and grabbed a cup. They ate breakfast and talked, just happy to be together. Louis couldn’t stop smiling, remembering their first kiss.  
It was after a show. Louis couldn’t ignore it this time, not with the way Harry looked at him while they were singing happily. It was so clear that he felt the same.   
“I don’t care what people say when we’re together.”  
So how could he? He had to stop pretending.   
“I just want it to be you and I forever.”   
He entered his room, the words dripping from his mouth before he could stop them. Everything after it was just blurred sweet memories. The huge smile on Harry’s face, the butterflies cheering on his stomach as they got closer, sweet lips touching his own, careful hands playing with his hair, pulling him closer and translating feelings words couldn’t ever explain.   
That was the moment he knew.  
“What are you smiling so much about?” Harry said, playfully, touching noses.  
“I love you,” he whispered, sliding his arms on his shoulders. Harry beamed.  
“I love you too,” he said, pulling him closer for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, let me know if you liked it! Also, thanks to ao3 user garageway that helped me editing it.


End file.
